shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shell Pirates
Created by: Lvdoomien 750,000,000}} Introduction The Shell Pirates are a pirate crew that appears in the fan fiction Shells. The crew was founded by Tomas H. Ells. So far the Shell Pirates are small with only four members, but the crew's captain Tomas wishes to make his crew much larger. The crew was founded in the West Blue by Tomas and his First Mate, Komota Arnold. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the Shell Pirates is a crossbones with a scallop-like sea shell in the middle of them. Ship The Shell Pirates originally had the Gattle Pirate's ship, the Gattler, as their main vessel. During the Fishman War Arc, it was destroyed by a Sea King after Tomas was captured by the New Arlong Pirates and Komota was taken to a hospital by Thunnus and his group of fishmen after they were both knocked unconscious. After the Fishman War Sake joined the Shell Pirates and brought with him his large and personal ship, the Blue Skipper. Crew Members Captain: Tomas H. Ells First Mate/ Deck Hand: Komota "Metal Mop" Arnold Helmsman: Sake Swordwoman: Lynn Mitchell Navigator: Reginald "Reggie" Archibald Crew Strengths Relationships amongst the Crew Tomas: Tomas is a very good friend with Komota. Komota is actually Tomas' second friend he's had in the past 10 years, the first one being Olick. Tomas enjoys being with his crew, especially Lynn, and he is a great friend to everyone in his crew, even the ones he wasn't properly introduced to until they joined his crew. Komota: Komota is somewhat quiet and very proper, always swabbing the deck of the ship, but he has a strong bond with Tomas. Even though Tomas can be very naive sometimes, he seems to get along with Tomas. Komota has also found a friend in Sake, the fishman. Their friendship went so far as to asking Tomas to let Sake join the Shell Pirates. Sake: Sake is a troubled fishman who is normally calm and timid but still has to deal with his "inner demons" every now and then. He became friends with Komota after saving him from the New Arlong Pirates and since then they have been great friends. Sake is not exactly fond of Lynn, on account of her hurting Tomas, but he is slowly accepting her as another member of the crew. Lynn: Lynn appears to have some kind of liking towards Tomas, to the point where she even stuck on board of the Blue Skipper just to be with him. Komota and Sake are a little wary of her, due to her injuring Tomas, but they're slowly becoming more comfortable around her. Reggie: To be written eventually Dreams Tomas: To go everywhere and see everything in the world. Komota: ? Sake: To have a real family since he grew up alone for most of his life. Lynn: To have a meaningful life and to live life to its fullest. Reggie: ? Allies The Rock Hard Pirates: Olick, the Rock Hard pirate's captain, is the man who gave Tomas his Devil Fruit, the Sheru Sheru no Mi, and saved him from 3 bandits. Olick was last seen on Marks Island where he and his crew mates, Beau and Mohit, helped the Shell Pirates get the upper hand against Lynn and two platoons of Marines. After the fight was over the two crews went onto the Rock Hard pirate's ship, the Stone Cold, and exchanged stories. The crew then went on separate ways. The Koko islanders: '''The fishpeople living on the Koko islands are loyal to the Shell Pirates since they are responsible for the islands' peace. The people of the Koko Islands, including their leader Nellie, would fight along the Shell Pirates' side anytime. '''The Skyline Pirates: '''After meeting Nova on Porkbeef island and after a fateful encounter with the man in the black suit, two more members of the Skyline Pirates came to Porkbeef island. Those two members, Leo and Drake, came to pick up Nova and after Leo tended to wounds that Tomas had acquired during his fight with the black suited man, they befriended the crew. After that, the two crews became allies who would help the Shell Pirates with any major battles. History of the crew '''Gattle Arc After Tomas received the Sheru Sheru no Mi, he spent the next ten years of his life stealing from the marines stationed on Sargasso island. After escaping from Marine Captain Nero (again) one day, Tomas stowed away on the Gattle Pirate's ship, the Gattler, by hiding in a supply crate. Tomas was discovered by the crew two days later in which he had to defeat the whole crew and their captain, Gattle. After Tomas knocked Gattle and the whole crew unconscious, he met Komota below deck on the Gattler and they quickly became friends. After Tomas and Komota docked at the closest island, they attempted to turn in the Gattle Pirates to the Marines stationed in Guppa town, a small town on the island, until Gattle woke up and tried to destroy the town. Tomas and Komota then fought against Gattle and together they defeated him. After that, Tomas and Komota sailed off on the Gattler and Tomas officially formed the Shell Pirates by painting over the Gattle Pirate's Jolly Roger with his own. They both then sailed into the West Blue with no idea where they are going. Fishman War Arc A week after Tomas and Komota sailed away from Guppa town, the crew was attacked by the New Arlong Pirates. After a defeat at the hands of the fishman attackers, another group of fishman appeared and took Komota back to their home island in the Koko Islands while the New Arlong Pirates captured Tomas and swam away with him. Komota then woke up in a hospital on the Koko Islands with Sake sitting next to his bed. Komota asked Sake about what was going on and after Komota found out about the upcoming war, he decided to fight in it. Meanwhile, Tomas was thrown in jail in New Arlong Park along with the two fishmen that brought him to the palace for insubordination, and Benthic for letting Komota escape. Afterwards Ocho Muhhi went down to the jail and attacked Tomas. After Komota promised to help Thunnus, he decided to attack New Arlong Park with all of his soldiers. During the war, Sake and Komota were found and attacked by Benthic (after being let out of jail) and Goburi and Tomas and Ocho both got out of jail and continued their fight. Benthic and Goburi were both knocked unconscious, but a large black beast came and took Benthic away. The same beast appeared and saved Tomas by killing Ocho. While all of this happened, Thunnus was making his way to New Arlong Park to have a final showdown with Madame Nellie. Sake tried to stop Thunnus from Killing Nellie but much to his surprise and fear, Nellie killed Thunnus. Sake was then able to convince her to stop the fighting and the war ended. After some mourning and partying the Shell Pirates set off, now with their new crew member Sake. The crew also got a new ship, thanks to Sake. Nova Arc A couple weeks after Tomas, Komota, and Sake left the Koko islands, they landed on Porkbeef island. While Komota and Sake set up a camp, Tomas went to investigate a man he saw on the island from his telescope which turned out to be Nova Blade. After their introductions, Tomas led Nova to the camp, but Komota and Sake were gone on account of Gattle and Benthic attacking them. When the two of them found Komota, Sake, Gattle, and Benthic, Nova became very angered because the whole area was trashed. Suddenly a large man in a black suit, who was revealed to be the large black beast who appeared during the Fishman War, appeared and knocked Komota unconscious. This angered Tomas and they both fought for a short time. The black sutied man beat Tomas and stated that nobody could ever stop him. Komota then stated that the last Pirate King Sead Sargasso could. The man said that Sead was dead, but Komota said back that he and several crewmembers from the Pirate King's crew, including the captain himself, where still alive. The man then left with Gattle and Benthic, who were revealed to be the man's crew. Then Leo and Drake came looking for Nova and found the island trashed. After Komota explained what happened to the island, the two crews officially became allies. Leo tended to Tomas' wounds, then the three members of the Skyline Pirates left after saying goodbye to the Shell Pirates. The Shell Pirates then decided to try and find Sead Sargasso on account of Komota, so they set sail to the South Blue. Bounty Hunter Arc A while after the crew realized that they didn't have supplies, they stopped at the nearby Marks Island. There they met Lynn, disguised as a man, who Tomas almost attacked. Komota tried to buy supplies on the island but all of them realized that they're broke. Tomas then remembered that he never got the bounty for the Gattle Pirates so he ran to the nearest Marine outpost and demanded his beli. There he ran into Lynn again and after a short arguement Tomas challenged her to a battle at the beach. Tomas then got his beli and left, but not before finding Komota's bounty poster of 750,000,000! Tomas took the poster and the beli and gave all of them to Komota. Komota then used the beli to buy supplies. Everybody then loaded the supplies onto the ship. Tomas then raced off to the beach since he almost his battle with Lynn and they fought, but not before Lynn revealed that she was a woman. Tomas lost the fight and walked away with a giant slash wound on his chest. Komota and Sake then found him and took him to the hospital where he got stitches for his wound. Afterwards, the crew slept on the Blue Skipper then went to the Marine outpost since the Shell Pirates were not on record. There they bumped into a very angry Nero who tried to arrest them with the help of two platoons of marine soldiers. Nero then revealed that he had a devil fruit that he hadn't eaten yet and saved it so he could show Tomas his "rise from Captain to Vice Admiral". Nero's "rise" however was stopped by Lynn who severed Nero's arm and stole his devil fruit before he could eat it and ate it herself. Tomas and Lynn then had another fight while Komota and Sake fought the soldiers. When the trio started losing, the Rock Hard pirates led by Olick stepped in for a moment and helped. To be finished soon .... Locations visited West Blue Sargasso Island Appug Island Koko Islands Porkbeef Island Marks Island G-11 Crimes Commited Tomas: *Evading capture from Marine Captain Nero for over 10 years. Bounty added: 1,500,000. *Being involved in the Marks Island incident. Bounty added: 2,000,000 *Being involved in the destruction of G-11. Bounty added: 5,000,000 *Total Bounty: 8,500,000 Komota: *Various undefined (as of yet) events. Bounty added: 750,000,000 *Being involved in the Marks Island incident. Bounty added: 3,000,000 *Being involved in the destruction of G-11. Bounty added: 5,000,000 *Total Bounty: 758,000,000 Sake: *Being involved in the Marks Island incident. Bounty added: 3,000,000 *Being involved in the destruction of G-11. Bounty added: 5,000,000 *Total Bounty: 8,000,000 Lynn: *Severing Marine Captain Nero's right arm. Bounty added: 3,000,000 *Stealing Marine property from Captain Nero (the Denka Denka no Mi). Bounty added: 1,000,000 *Being involved in the destruction of G-11. Bounty added: 5,000,000 *Total Bounty: 9,000,000 Reggie: *Being involved in the destruction of G-11. Bounty added: 5,000,000 *Deserting the Marines and joining a pirate crew. Bounty added: 2,000,000 *Total Bounty: 7,000,000 Trivia - Komota is so far the oldest member of the Shell Pirates at the age of 62 and the first crew member to join. - The crew's first defeat was at the hand of the New Arlong Pirates when Ocho Much used his ultimate technique, the 800 Brick Punch, on Tomas which sent him flying into Komota and knocked them both unconscious. - Sake is so far the first fishman to join the Shell Pirates. - The crew has met the Skyline Pirates or specifically Nova Blade, Drake, and Leo during there adventures. -Lynn Mitchell is the first woman to join the crew. Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pirate Crews Category:Lvdoomien